Not all Fairies are innocent
by StoryLover1995
Summary: Tinkerbelle has sex with wendy! I know your wondering but she is so small! DO you wanna find out how it works then read it! WARNING EXTREME FEMSLASH!


RATED M FOR MATURE EYES ONLY! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 17 Okay guys! I DON'T OWN WENDY OR TINKERBELL. This story like my other ones have nothing to do with me but its just a dirty tinker bell fanfic! I have Always wondered why tinkerbell wore a short dress! She feels sorry for being mean to wendy so this is how she has to let her know how she feels by showing her what shes got under that leaf! and also give her the best fuck of her life! NOTE: Things that are too small for us would be way big for Tink!  
_

Tinkerbell soon tired of peter and started to miss wendy so she visited her one night. She had moved to another room on her father's wishes. she was a woman now and her body was just perfect tinker bell had watched her for the past few months devising a plan on what to do she felt sorry for being so mean. As tink watched wendy she noticed that wendy had become attracted towards women other than men. so tink saw the perfect opportunity one night. since her brothers were instituitionalized and her parents at a party. wendy lie alone in bed wriggling wanting someone to fuck her hard and good! Tink knew she was looking for the ultimate orgasm! so tink flew in the window and landed on wendy's pillow. Wendy learned how to understand tinker bell, so when wendy noticed tinkerbelle on her pillow she had listened as best she could. all tink said was that she could provide wendy happiness in the ways she wanted. she told wendy to watch her and to let tink do the work. Tink had proceded to tell wendy not to touch herself, just to watch and enjoy. tinkerbell slowly took off her dress and shoes. tink went to wendys lips and licked every inch. she also ground herself against wendys tongues all the while squirting once upon leaving wendy's mouth wendy swallowed the cum. Thus tink flew down wendys nightgown a and started to gind upon her nipples nad suck and touch this was all what tink wanted was to pleases and touch the girl but she knew that if she fucked the girl she would scream in orgasmic and pleasurable pain, she didn't want her parents to find her in that state. Tink had suductively told her that it was about to get intense and asked when her parents would be home wendy replied tomorow at 8 in the morning they are spending the evening at the bank owner's house. "good" was all tink said and she flew to a basket that held multiple objects the first thing Tink grabbed was a lollypop she started to grind against the stick and finally she positioned herself to the end of the stick and started to bounce up and down on it! all the while moaning and enjoying every minute! so did wendy wendy watched and begged tinkerbelle for some but tink said this is to small but i can help with that. tink told wendy to go get the basket and put it on the bedside table she did so and as she set the basket on the table. Before wendy laid down in bed tink told her to rip off her night gown so she did and it was a sexy sight wendy was fully bloomed her breasts were huge, her pussy was dripping, tink flew over to it and spoke saying ill make you scream!tink slowly opened her folds and put the lollys stick in a position that had it open tink had entered and decided to fly all around inside of wendys wet pussy slowly tink rubbed her breast against the walls of wendys tight pussy! tink brought the lolly inside and started to rub the stick candy on the wet walls and bed of her pussy and run it up and down the after tink had licked and licked wendy's wet pussy! she went back out and grabbed another thing it was a rolling pin tink told wendy that she would need to help so wendy did she took the rolling pin and held it upright so tink could land on top of one of the handles and position herself for the ride once tink said go! wendy decided to shove the rolling pin inside of her pussy and in and out it went it was basic masterbation for wendy but for tink it was the best fuck offf her life far better then peter and he filled her up with his sperm! tink told wendy to stop and hold it there , tink climbed oput of her pussy an with her fairy strenghth which is very strong when a fairy is sexually stimulated. she shoved the roling pin into the tight wet pussy of the young woman making wendy scream out in pain but pleasure it was so invigorating and hot! it was the best fuck of her life!  
_

Wendy's POV I tossed and turned all night wondering if this longing would ever stop. I tried rubbing my clit and shoving fingers up but that only made it worse. my parents were away fro the night and my brothers were gone away at a institution they kept talking about neverland and to my parents that made them think their children were crazy I stopped and kept my thoughts to myself i still believed but i did not verbalize. I was the only child left. Thats when i heard the window open and there was tinkerbelle looking as sexual as ever how i wished there was a way to fuck this little fairy into oblivion or she could fuck me!when tink said she could provide happiness in whatever way i wanted i agreed. she told me to open my mouth and i did. she started to lick my lips and and suck on them she had flew into my mouth and started to cum all in my mouth ! this had only been a fantasy until now. Then she flew down my nightgown and and started to wrap her legs around my hardened nipples. she pinched and sucked, rubbed and nudged making me wet as ever. she finally flew up to me again and asked when my parents would be home i told her 8 in the morning. she replied good in such a seductive way i thought i would lose control. before i knew it she was grinding on a old lolly stick and then she was fucking herself with it her small moans were so amazing i had begged her "Tink, Please let me have some?" she told me it was too small for me but she would make it work she flew down to my womanhood and shoved it right in there it was fantastic if that wasn't enough to make me moan in pleasure it was that she flew around in my wet pussy and as she did so her wings fluttered against my wet walls and i moved my legs back and forth to ease my longing i told her to go harder so she brought the lolly inside me I don't know what she did but it felt like she was shoving it up and down deeper into pussy. then she came out and grabbed a rolling pin and I knew this would hurt but i wanted it to! i wanted to scream in pleasure! I did as she told me and she looked as if she was shoving it in too far but Once I entered it into my vagina I knew it was too big for me too but as I heard tink's loud moaning and cries of pain and pleasure i knew i could take it too so i pushed even farther and harder! my pace sped up and finally i needed to stop my hand hurt so Tink climbed out and with her amazing fairy strength she shoved it in and out it was amazing! she had me screaming at the top of my lungs which was a good thing since we were at the countryside instead of the house in london! nobody could hear me! so i screamed her name TINKERBELLE! TINKERBELLE! OHHHHHH TINK! HARDER HARDER! My nipples were getting harder it hurt but it was worth it! sadly it was over and tink had landed under the rolling pin and laid on my clit rubbing and massaging still aroused i picked her up and placed her between my breasts where we both fell asleep. I was still naked and I still had the rolling pin inside I did not care who found me as long as i was gonna be fucked like this more than once! my parents went to parties every week and this was gonna happen every fucking friday! tink had agreed! we both fell asleep together. Every friday since then we have fucked from the time my parents left to the time they left which was usually 4:30 pm till sunrise usually 2:30-3:00am.

okay even I was aroused at that do you know how many times I had to stop and masterbate! My niples were hard! and all I had was a cucumber and a flashlight! I IMPROVISED! please review and comment! remember you were the one who read it! I did warn you! so no mean comments! 


End file.
